The New Lord
by KellyMalfoy12
Summary: Merel Linley is uitgehuwelijkd aan Draco Malfidus. Ze moeten een zoon krijgen die de toekomstige Dark Lord kan worden. Vanaf iets van t 4e hoofdstuk zal het over die zoon gaan. De rest lees je zelf maar lekkerD


_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter! Oftewel; Harry Potter is niet van mij (helaas, ik zou ook wel zo rijk willen zijn als JK)  
Over het verhaal: Merel Linleyis uitgehuwelijkd aan Draco Malfidus. Ze moeten een zoon krijgen die de toekomstige Dark Lord kan worden. Vanaf hoofdstuk 4 ofzow, zal het over die zoon gaan. En meer moeten jullie maar lezen in het verhaal zelf._

**Hoofdstuk 1; OMG! Ik ben uitgehuwelijkd!  
**'... dus wij zeiden hem van alles, hij geloofde toch alles, en hij dacht dat we het meenden!' De hele familie Linley barstte in lachen uit, inclusief vader Linley, die het verhaal zelf had verteld. 'Toen was het niet grappig meer, dus Lucius heeft 'm omgelegd.'  
Moeder knikte geestdriftig.  
'Groot gelijk, stomme Modderbloedvriendjes. Tommy, kom eens!'  
Met een zachte plof kwam er een vreemd wezen te voorschijn, die diep boog.  
'Wat kan Tommy doen voor mevrouw,' zei hij met een piepstemmetje.  
'Breng ons het toetje maar.'  
Voor de meeste personen zou zo'n huishouden - met mensen die rustig over moorden praten en vervolgens heel rustig aan een vreemd uitziend wezen een toetje vragen - als niet-bestaand overkomen, maar Merel wist wel beter. Ze woonde zelf in zo'n huishouden - en ze vond het heel normaal. Haar vader was een Dooddoener en haar moeder was geen Dooddoener, maar was het wel met hun ideeën eens. Als alles goed zou gaan, zou Merel later ook met en Dooddoener trouwen - en met een beetje geluk zelf Dooddoenster worden.  
Dooddoener waren uiteraard de beste Volbloedjes, beter dan die Modderbloed- en Dreuzelsvriendjes, die zich Volbloed durfden te noemen.  
Als je je afvraagt waar dit overgaat; dit gaat over Tovenaars. Wat zeg je? Tovenaars, ja. Ja, dat zei ik. Hé? Nee, die bestaan echt hoor. Merel is er één. Geloof je me niet? Nou, dan niet. Want het is wel zo. Nee, echt waar! Nee, natuurlijk lopen die mensen daar niet mee te koop. Weet je wel wat de Dreuzels in de Middeleeuwen deden bij Tovenaars? Dreuzels? Dat ben jij. Ja, echt waar. Jij bent een Dreuzel. Nee, natuurlijk scheld ik je niet uit. Echt niet! Nou, dan geloof je me toch lekker niet?  
Goed, waar was ik. Oh ja, Merel, een toekomstig Dooddoenster. Verder met het verhaal.  
Merel luisterde naar haar vader en moeder, lachte af en toe mee en at rustig haar eten op. Ze was niet zo'n prater, eerder een luisteraar. Langzaam lepelde ze het ijs op, terwijl haar vader en moeder vrolijk verder praatten.  
'Oh, voordat ik het vergeet... Merel? Ik heb vanmiddag met Lucius gepraat en we hebben besloten dat jij en Draco maar moeten trouwen.'  
Merels mond viel open en ze staarde hem ongelovig aan.  
'Je hebt... Ik moet... JE HEBT ME UITGEHUWELIJKT!' zei ze verontwaardigd.  
Pats, boem. Sorry dat ik stoor, maar ik was je bijna vergeten te vertellen dat je zo snel mogelijk moet trouwens en ik heb al helemaal geregeld met wie en wanneer en waarom. Oh, en als je toch al op die tour van trouwen en zo bent, zet dan gelijk even een kind op de wereld, ben ik ook weer gelijk verzekerd van nageslacht dat Volbloed is. Oh, en help je moeder even met de afwas, wil je?  
Begreep haar vader niet dat hij nu háár leven overhoop aan het gooien was, háár leven aan het bepalen was en dat BIJNA VERGETEN was. Dat was toch niet onbelangrijk? Dat was haar toekomst! Deze beslissing zou haar hele verdere leven beïnvloeden en hij was het bijna vergeten? Ze kon het zich gewoon niet voorstellen.  
'Wie is het?' vroeg ze met droge keel.  
'Ikzeihet net,' zei hij geirriteerd.'Bovendien heb ikmet Lucius gepraat, mijn lieve schat. Het is dus Draco. Draco Malfidus - geweldige jongen. Je kent hem vast wel, hij zit in hetzelfde jaar als jij.'  
Natuurlijk kende ze hem. Ten eerste zat hij in haar jaar en ten tweede... Wie kende "The Slytherin Sexgod" nou niet? Hij was zóóó knap. Maar toch, om nou met hem te moeten trouwen? Waarschijnlijk zou hij voortdurend vreemd gaan.  
Niet dat dat haar vader iets zou schelen, zolang zijn dochter maar trouwde met de zoon van de meest invloedrijke Dooddoener die er was. Als Lucius zelf niet getrouwd zou zijn, zou hij haar aan Lucius zelf hebben gekoppeld.  
Uiteraard hád ze slechter kunnen treffen. Haar vader had haar niet aan Korzel gekoppeld - Draco was in ieder geval nog knap én hoffelijk.  
'Ja, ik ken hem,' mompelde ze zacht.  
'Morgenavond komt hij langs, dus we gaan morgen mooie kleren voor je kopen en we gaan naar de kapper. Je moet er wel mooi uitzien als je toekomstig echtgenoot langskomt,' besloot haar vader. 'En zijn ouders,' voegde hij eraan toe. 'En het is misschien nog wel belangrijker om een goede indruk op hun achter te laten.'  
'Oh, Lucius en Narcissa,' tetterde haar moeder opgewonden. 'Narcissa is echt een leuke meid, dat wordt vast heel gezellig. Had ik je trouwens al verteld dat...'  
Haar ouders raakten weer in gesprek en letten niet meer op Merel, die naar haar restje ijs staarde en zich probeerde voor te stellen hoe het was om getrouwd te zijn met iemand op wie ze niet eens verliefd was. Misschien zou die verliefdheid groeien, ze wist het niet precies. Maar waarschijnlijk werd het voor haar gewoon een huwelijk met iemand van wie ze niet hield en daar zag ze toch wel heel erg tegenop.

DING DONG! De bel ging met een prachtige galm. Merel liep zo waardig mogelijk naar de deur toe. Ze zag er inderdaad mooi uit, met haar haren - die door de kapper prachtig waren verzorgd en nu glansden - in een sierlijke knot op haar hoofd. De make-up die ze op had was gedaan door een schoonheidsspecialiste en maakte haar gezicht mooi rond en niet te dik. Het was vooral veel zwart. Bovendien waren ze naar een dure winkel gegaan en hadden daar een mooie jurk gekocht - zwart met losse mouwen van zijde - die tot over haar voeten kwam en laarzen met hoge hakken, zodat ze wat langer leek. Ze zag er heel slank uit.  
'Narcissa, wat enig dat je er bent.' Smak, smak, smak, drie zoenen. 'Merel? Ah daar ben je. Kijk eens, Draco en zijn ouders zijn er.' Merel haalde diep adem en liep met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht naar de Malfidussen toe. Meteen kreeg ze drie dikke smakzoenen op haar wangen van Narcissa.  
'Merel, wat leuk om je weer eens te zien. Wat ben je lang geworden sinds de laatste keer dat ik je heb gezien. Draco, zeg nou eens wat. Is ze niet een prachtige vrouw?'  
Merel zag Draco één wenkbrauw optrekken en iets mompelen, maar ze kon niet verstaan wat. Ze grinnikte - waarschijnlijk had zij precies de zelfde reactie gehad. Niet dat zij een wenkbrauw kón optrekken, trouwens. Als ze dat probeerde, leek het meer op een mislukte frons. Maar dat even terzijde.  
'Draco, doe eens wat enthousiaster over je toekomstige vrouw. Is ze niet prachtig?' zei een kille stem. Lucius was binnengekomen en keek Merel met een cynische glimlach om zijn mond aan. Ze glimlachte beleefd terug.  
'Hallo meneer,' zei ze zacht en stak voorzichtig een hand uit, die hij schudde. Hij kniktehaar toe.  
Nu ze Narcissa en Lucius had begroet, werd het toch tijd om Draco te begroeten. Ze draaide zich naar hem toe.  
'Hoi,' zei ze zacht en stak haar hand naar hem uit.  
'Heey,' antwoordde hij en pakte haar hand vast, waarna ze elkaar even bekeken. Zijn ogen gleden over haar lichaam heen en ze voelde zich rood worden, dus keek ze snel naar de grond en liet zijn hand los.  
'Kom toch binnen,' zei haar moeder joviaal en gaf iedereen een duwtje richting de woonkamer 'Wat willen jullie drinken? Ik kan jullie de Franse wijn aanbevelen...'  
In de woonkamer aangekomen plantte ze iedereen op een stoel - Merel en Draco uiteraard náást elkaar - en begon een vrolijk gesprek, terwijl hun vaders zacht met elkaar aan het overleggen waren - zeer waarschijnlijk Dooddoenerszaken.  
Merel deed zoveel mogelijk haar best niet naar Draco te kijken, maar naar haar moeder en Narcissa te luisteren, waarbij ze breed glimlachte als haar moeder dat ook deed en een serieus gezicht trok als het gesprek wat minder over koetjes en kalfjes ging.  
Merel, waarom laat je Draco het huis niet zien? Als hij hier deze week blijft slapen, wil hij vast wel zijn weg kunnen vinden,' zei hij moeder opeens. Merel knikte zuur. Haar ouders hadden haar niet eens verteld dat hij zou blijven logeren! Daar had ze dus hélemaal geen zin in - steeds maar dat gezeur van haar moeder aan moeten horen en helemaal geen privacy meer hebben. Ze kende haar moeder, en haar moeder zou alles wat ze deden volgen, als een roofdier met zijn prooi.  
Haar moeder had haar natuurlijk niet alleen met de reden dat Draco het huis moest leren kennen weggestuurd - als ze hem het huis zou gaan laten zien, was ze gelijk even alleen met hem. Dat was nou typisch een gedachte voor haar moeder. Alsof dat iets uitmaakte.  
Toch zei ze alleen: 'Ja mam.' Ze stond op en liep samen met Draco de woonkamer uit. Achter haar hoorde ze Narcissa iets mompelen dat verdacht veel leek op 'is het niet een perfect paar?' en ze zuchtte even.  
Het gevolg was een oersaaie middag, met Draco die niets zei en blijkbaar niet bepaald vrolijk was met het uithuwelijkidee - dat was ten minste iets dat ze gemeenschappelijk hadden.


End file.
